Lovelove
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Rin dan pertemuanya dengan cowok menyebalkan yang ternyata sepupu pacar adiknya. keduanya selalu bertengkar dan saling membenci tapi benci dan cinta beda tipis kan? CHAP 4 up(edited) XD! *
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love love

Cast : Megurine Luki, Kagamine Len

Side: Kagamine Len, Kaito Shion

Genre: Romance, comedy

Maaf FF ini memuakkan terimakasih

* * *

"Oneechan! aku pergi." pamit Len tergesa-gesa setelah selesai mengenakan sepatu.  
"Hati-hati Len, pulangnya jangan telat". Timpal Rin sang kakak dari arah ruang tengah.  
"baiklah!"  
BLAM!  
Hening...  
Rin berbaring dilantai ruang tengah sambil membaca komik yaoi favoritnya. Semenit... 2 menit... Tiga... Rin melempar komiknya sembarangan. Ia menghela napas bosan dan kesepian. Salah satu hal yang paling dibencinya selain drama straight adalah sendirian dirumah. Liburan musim panas telah dimulai tapi tidak ada hal menyenangkan yang dapat dilakukanya. Sang adik sibuk pacaran, dan sahabatnya yang biasa diajak main bareng sedang mengunjungi keluarganya dikyoto. Benar-benar sial bukan? Adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Kruyukkk~ Shit! Perutnya lapar! Rin mau tidak mau menyeret tubuhnya kedapur. Membuka kulkas tapi harus menelan rasa kecewa karena kulkas kosong. Dia lupa belum belanja minggu ini. Len tidak sempat masak karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memasak. Sialan Kaito itu. Bisa-bisanya dia memonopoli adiknya tersayang sampai-sampai melupakan nasib kakaknya yang merana kelaparan.  
"Kruyuk~" perut Ri kembali berbunyi nyaring(?).

"Hah! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Rin seraya berjalan kekamar mengambil dompetnya. Setelah mengunci pintu rumah Rin segera berangkat ke tujuan pertama 'membeli makanan  
' apapun lah... Yang penting bisa menyumpal cacing diperutnya yang demo itu. Keluar dari kompleks perumahan Rin melihat sebuah stand roti kecil, bau wangi roti menguar dari toko itu membuat perut gadis itu demo besar-besaran mungkin jika diilustrasikan cacing diperut Rin membawa spanduk bertuliskan "makanannn..." lol... Tak mau berlama2 didemo cacing

Rin menghampiri stand roti itu, ia disambut ramah oleh seorang pak tua yang tersenyum manis melihat kedatanganya.

"ohayou... Silakan nona manis. Mau pesan apa?"  
"aku mau-"

"pak tua aku minta Roti coklatnya satu!" Rin dan pak tua otomatis menoleh pada seorang pemuda berambut merah muda yang tadi sempat memotong ucapan Rin.

"Luki-san kau tidak boleh memotong antrian seperti itu." kata pak tua kalem.

"cepatlah~ aku tidak ada waktu untuk antri." Luki ngotot.

"tapi nona ini datang duluan." rin merasa berterimakasih karena pak tua penjual roti ini masih ingat dengan kehadiranya yang sejak tadi cuma bisa cengo melihat betapa tidak sopan dan serampanganya pemuda bernama Luki itu.

"ya, aku datang dulu, tolong Roti stroberinya satu."

"baiklah nona tunggu sebentar.. " seulas senyum ramah terkembang diwajah penuh keriput itu sebelum menghilang menyiapkan pesanan Rin didapur.

"yaaa! Pak tua! Hei! Bagaimana denganku?" teriak Luki tidak terima.

"kau harus menunggu! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang tidak punya waktu. Aku sama sibuknya denganmu tapi aku tetap antri. Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkanmu antri? " ujar Rin sengit. Ucapan Rin barusan layaknya menyiramkan Bensin pada kobaran api, membuat pemuda disampingnya semakin berkobar dan panas.

"apa?! Hei! Kau gadis mesum jangan sembarangan bicara yah!"

"apa aku gadis mesum! Kau yang mesum bodoh!"

"aku bodoh?! Kau yang bodoh! Hanya orang bodohyang membaca manga..." Ups! rin berkedip menatap Luki yang menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba. Manga? Manga? Jangan-jangan? O_O  
"Kau... Bagaimana kau tau?!" tanya rin yang seketika wajahnya memerah seraya menunjuk pemuda didepanya yang wajahnya gugup.

"a-ahaha! Aku sudah telat. Sampai jumpa..." gumam Luki lebih pada diri sendiri. Kemudian Dash! Luki ngacir pergi sambil berlari cepat sekali, Rin menatap kepergian pemuda aneh itu dengan cengo. Orang yang aneh, begitulah yang tergambar diwajah gadis itu.

"Nona ini rotinya..." Rin menerima bungkusan roti pesananya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar.

"nah loh.. Luki-san pergi?" Rin merasa tidak enak hati pada pak tua itu sudah membuat seorang pelangganya kabur.

"dia tadi.. Uhm..." Rin bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskanya. Haruskah ia jujur kalau dia dan pemuda itu sempat bertengkar tadi?

"kalian bertengkar?"  
Rin mengangguk lemah. Pak tua tersenyum ramah seperti tadi.

"oh... Tidak usah dipikirkan nona, maaf atas keributan tadi ya. Luki-kun memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi dia pemuda yang baik kok^^"

"maafkan aku..." Rin membungkuk menyesali sikapnya tadi. Dia harusnya bisa lebih menjaga sikap, dia merasa sudah kelewatan tadi.

"tidak apa-apa... Sampai jumpa nona, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

* * *

Rin berjalan sempoyongan sambil sesekali menghela napas, wajahnya yang sejak tadi pagi sudah suram kini semakin suram. Rasanya masih tidak enak hati pada pak tua tadi, ini semua gara-gara pemuda meyebalkan itu. Awas saja kalau Rin bertemu denganya lagi, Rin tidak akan segan-segan menyumpal mulut besarnya dengan sampah.

Tap.  
Rin berhenti didepan sebuah supermarket bergeser terbuka ketika dia masuk. Seorang pegawai sempat menyapanya selamat pagi yang ia abaikan karena merasa tidak penting. Rin langsung menyerbu deretan rak yang berjejer rapi. Semua keperluan yang ia butuhkan untuk seminggu langsung ia masukkan kedalam troli. Setengah jam berputar-putar troli pun penuh oleh barang belanjaa.

"beli apa lagi ya?" gumam Rin seraya mencermati setiap deretan produk ditoko siapa tau dapat inspirasi apa yang kelupaan.

"oh ya~beli chocobi aku sampai lupa." Rin menghampiri deretan snack anak-anak. Mata Rin jelalatan membaca nama produk yang dipamerkan, bukan.. Bukan... Bukan... Ah! Ini dia! Tapi kenapa hanya satu? Ah sebodo lah dari pada tak ada. Tap! Rin menyentuh bungkus snack tersebut tapi ternyata juga ada tangan lain yang juga menginginkanya. Rin menoleh pada pemilik tangan lain disampingnya.  
"Kaaaauuuu!" teriak kedua sejoli itu bersamaan.

"kau gadis mesum bagaimana kau tau aku disini? Kau mengikutiku ya?" teriak sang pemilik tangan lainya yang ternyata Luki.

"apa?! Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu orang aneh!" balas Rin tak mau kalah..

"kau yang aneh! Enyahlah dari sini." Luki mengambil bungkus chocobi yang tadi sempat terabaikan tapi secepat kilat Rin berhasil menahanya.

"ini punyaku bodoh!" aku Rin.

"apa? Sudah jelaskan! Ini punyaku. Aku yang menemukanya duluan!" rin berusaha menarik tanganya yang ditahan Rin.

"tidak ini punyaku..."

"punyaku..."  
terjadilah adegan tarik menarik yang seru oleh dua orang aneh itu. Beberapa orang bahkan sampai berkumpul menonton sambil bersorak mendukung apakah Rin atau Luki yang menang. Tapi karena terlalu seru tarik menarik membuat Lengan Luki yang panjang tak sengaja menyenggol rak menyebabkan beberapa barang terjatuh dengan bunyi yang nyaring. Tidak hanya Rin dan Luki yang shock orang-orang juga sama terkejutnya. Suasana yang sempat gaduh itu ternyata mengundang sang manager toko untuk mendatangi sumber keributan itu.

"ada apa ini?" tanya sang manager toko yang kepalanya setengah botak. Wajahnya yang sudah garang seketika menjadi semakin horror dengan warnanya yang berganti merah karena marah besar.  
"kalian berhenti membuat keributan. Keluar!" teriak sang manager cetar.

"tapi aku belum selesai belanja." protes Rin tidak terima.

"keluar sekaraaanggg!".

"kami akan pergi. Maaf sudah membuat keributan.." Luki membungkuk sedikit.

"ayo kita pergi." Rin cuma bisa bengong dan kebingungan ketika Luki menggandeng memaksanya meninggalkan supermarket itu.

Keduanya tetap bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalanan,perjalanan kemana? Entahlah Rin juga tidak tau kemana. Dia cuma ngikuti Luki saja yang jalanya cepet banget. Rin sampai harus berlari kecil agar bisa menyamai langkah pemuda tampan itu.

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin mulai lelah.

Tap.

Mendengar pertanyaan Rin membuat Luki yang berjalan didepan menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Rin yang berjalan dibelakang sempat menubruk punggung kokoh pemuda itu.  
"ya... Jangan berhenti medadak seperti itu." protes Rin kesal.

"aku tidak tau kita mau kemana."

Gubrak!  
Rin sweatdrop mendengarnya. Lalu kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengikuti pemuda sinting yang satu ini.

"lalu ke..."

"Oneechan?" Rin reflesk menoleh mendengar suara lembut itu. Oh No! Len ada disini bersama kaito. Sepasang kekasih itu menatap Rin sama terkejutnya

"kalian? Pacaran?" What? Rin shock mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia buru-buru melepaskan tanganya yang berada dalam genggaman luki.

"tentu saja tidak!" teriak Rin panik.

"Cih! Siapa juga yang mau pacaran dengan gadis sepertinya." sahut Luki angkuh.  
"kalau pacaran pun tidak apa-apa... Aku merestui Oneechan bersama Luki-san. Kalian serasi..." ujar Len berbinar.

"kau mengenal orang aneh ini?" tanya Rin tidak percaya ternyata Len mengenal orang aneh disampingnya.  
"tentu saja. Luki-san ini sepupunya kaito-nii ya kan kaito-nii?" jelas Len yang ditimpali anggukan mantep dari Kaito. Luka semakin cengo. Jadi Pemuda aneh itu sepupunya kaIto. Rin benar-benar berpikir kalau dunia ini sempit sekali.

"sulit dipercaya dia sepupu kaito-kun, sikapnya sangat jauh berbeda dengan kaito yang lembut dan baik hati." sindir Rin.

"kami kan sepupu bukan sodara kandung bodoh!"

"sudah-sudah kenapa kalian bertengkat terus. Ayo kita makan bersama. Ini sudah saatnya makan siang kan? Ayo kalian ikut kami makan." ajak Kaito yang tak enak hati melihat pertengkaran sepupu dan kakak pacarnya.

Rin dan Luki menghela napas bersamaan.

"baiklah~" ujar keduanya kompak, kemudian saling menatap kaget satu sama lain.

* * *

"Ja Len, sampai jumpa. Aku akan menelponmu nanti." Kaito sang seme melambai pada sang kekasih, walau bagaimanapun mereka tetep harus berpisah karena arah rumah yang berbeda. Keduanya telah melewati hari yang menyenangkan bersama. Tentunya berbanding terbaik bagi dua orang lainya yang sejak tadi berwajah masam karena menganggap hari ini hari sial.

"aku akan menunggu telpon kaito Nii^^." Ujar Len dengan wajah yang blushing ria.

"kalian tidak saling mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan?" tanya kaito dengan polosnya pada dua orang yang sejak tadi menebarkan aura ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

"TIDAK!" Luki dan Rin saling memalingkan muka satu sama lain tak ayal membuat Kaito dan Len saling melirik satu sama lain seraya menghela napas melihat sikap menggemaskan(?) dari dua orang itu.

* * *

seperti hari biasanya, Rin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika alaram menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Terseok-seok Gadis itu menyeret kakinya membuka jendela kamar. Udara hangat khas musim panas menerpa wajahnya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Hoammmmzzzz..." Rin menguap lebar seperti singa. Ia mengaruk rambutnya yang berantakan.

Kruyuk~

Rin mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan. Kelaparan gadis itu memutuskan keluar kamar, bau harum telur dadar seketika menyapa indera penciumanya. Wangi sekali~ seperti seekor anjing Rin mengendus mengikuti wangi harum tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari dapur.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Rin-chan." Mulut Rin seketika mengaga lebar melihat pemadangan dua mahluk sudah nangkring dimeja makanya pagi-pagi buta(?). Bukan kaito yang membuatnya merasa begitu shock berat, pemuda bersurai biru itu sudah biasa berkunjung pagi seperti ini. Tapi.. Tapi...

"Kau pemuda aneh kenapa ada dirumahku?" teriak Rin menggelegar, orang dirumah sebelah pasti sudah mengomel-ngomel mendengar teriakanya.

"oh~ aku hanya mau numpang makan." jawab Luki santai.

"maaf Rin-chan, aku yang mengajaknya kemari." Rin menatap kaito, pemuda itu terlihat merasa bersalah sekali telah membuatnya marah. Rin menghela napas untuk meredam emosinya.

"pagi yang ramai ya~" komentar Len yang muncul dari dapur dengan sepiring omelete dan segelas susu segar. Ia meletakanya dimeja.

"sudahlah~ aku kelaparan..." tak mau ambil pusing Rin mendudukan dirinya kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Luki, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia cukup tau diri untuk tidak duduk disebelah pacar adiknya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Kaito dulu pernah menyukainya juga, Rin tidak mau Len salah paham yang berakhir dengan sepasang kekasih itu putus, tidak! Dia tidak mau itu terjadi.  
"itadakimasu~" ujar empat orang itu kompak. Setelah itu suasana menjadi damai dan tentram, hanya denting sumpit dan mangkuk yang sesekali mengisi keheningan.

* * *

Selesai makan Rin memutuskan untuk balik kekamarnya, dia mau mandi. Badanya sudah terasa begitu gerah dan bau. Selesai mandi dan berganti baju Rin yang merasa kehausan pergi kedapur untuk minum tapi ditengah perjalananya menuju dapur dia sempat melewati ruang tengah dimana terdengar sayup-sayup tivi menyala. Srak! Rin menggeser pintu.

"kau sedang apa disini?"

"kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang nonton tivi." jawab Luki santai dengan posisi berbaring seraya menggunakan tanganya untuk mengganjal kepalanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa dirumaku!"

"oh.. Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah aku nonton tivi dirumahmu?"

" Tentu saja! Kembalikan remotenya." Rin mengulurkan tangan tetapi malah diabaikan oleh Luki, pemuda itu malah semakin gencar memencet-mencet tombol remote membuat Rin merasa semakin kesal. Cara halus tidak bisa kasarpun jadi begitulah semboyan Rin. Ia berusaha merebut remote tv pertarungan memperebutkan remove pun dimulai.

"Kembalikan! Aku pemilik rumah!" Remote bergeser ke kiri.

"tidak bisa! Tamu adalah raja! Aku juga berhak!" kanan.

"kau bukan tamu!" kiri.

"aku tamu!" kanan.

"bukan!" kiri.

"Iya" kanan.

Dan diakhiri dengan rin yang terjatuh diatas Luki karena tarikan kuat dari pemuda itu membuat keduanya tersungkur bersamaan. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga Rin bisa melihat dengan jelas Iris sejernih laut biru milik pemuda dibawahnya. Indah sekali,,, menghinoptisnya sampai enggan beranjak dari posisi itu.

"ehem! Kalian sedang apa?" Rin dan Luki secara bersamaan menoleh, wajah keduanya seketika gugup dan memerah mendapati Kaito dan Len yang menatap mereka berdua dengan horror.

"Oneechan, kau apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Len tak percaya dengan penglihatanya sendiri.  
Rin cepat-cepat bangkit membenarkan posisinya. Sedangkan Luki dengan santi membenarkan bajunya yang kusut karena adegan tak sengaja tadi.

"itu... Tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan..." Rin berkata dengan panik.

"Oneechan, aku tidak menyangka. " Len berlari pergi disusul kaito yang mengejar kepergian Ukenya yang sedih karena kakaknya ternyata tidak polos seperti yang dia pikirkan.  
"Len tunggu!"teriak kaito.

Rin menggaruk helaian kuningnya dengan kebingungan. Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love love

Cast : Megurine Luki, Kagamine Len

Side: Kagamine Len, Kaito Shion

Genre: Romance, comedy

Maaf FF ini memuakkan terimakasih

* * *

"Hei kau..." DEG! Rin merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat mendengar suara Luki memanggilnya. Tidak perlu sebut nama kan? Rin tidak bodoh, mereka hanya berdua dalam ruangan itu jadi siapa lagi kalau bikan Rin yang dimaksud oleh 'Kau' oleh pemuda itu?

"apa?" tanya Rin tak menoleh sedikitpun. Wajahnya sudah blushing ria mengingat kejadian tadi, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan pemuda menyebalkan itu melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang setelah ini kau berubah menyukaiku ya..."

WTF! Rin yang tadi pipinya memerah karena malu kini tidak hanya pipi, tapi seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah karena marah. Ia berbalik menatap garang Luki yang duduk santai bersandar pada sofa.

"Itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpimu saja bodoh!"

"oh~ baguslah~ lagi pula kau bukan tipeku."

kekesalan Rin sudah sampai diubun-ubun mendengar kalimat laknat tersebut. Bukan tipenya? Oh ayolah banyak orang rela mengantri untuk jadi pacarnya. Dan seenak jidatnya Pemuda songong didepanya itu mengataka bukan tipenya? Kau pasti bercanda. Dengan langkah lebar Rin menghampiri Luki tapi pemuda itu seolah-olah tidak mengerti aura membunuh yang menguar disekitarnya ia tetap enjoy saja pada posisinya.

"apa?" tanya Luki menantang yang disusul tendangan maut dikaki jenjangnya membuat pemuda itu mengaduh seraya mengusap kakinya yang mungkin sehabis ini akan lebam parah.  
"itaaaaiiiiii..." aduh Luki kesakitan, Rin tersenyum setan melihatnya.

"rasakan!" seringai Rin mengerikan. Gadis itu pun melenggang pergi dengan perasaan puas tanpa sedikitpun menggubris sumpah serapah yang dirapalkan Luki untuknya.

* * *

"Leeennn~" Rajuk Rin manja. Ia sudah seharian ini mengekori Len kemanapun berharap dengan begitu dimaafkan tapi adiknya yang satu itu sejak tadi tidak menggubrisnya. Rin sudah berusaha menjelaskan kalau dia tidak sengaja untuk menendang kaki sepupu kaito itu hingga lebam, tapi tampaknya Len tak mudah dibodohi, ia tetap kukuh pada pendirianya tanpa ada niatan mengakhiri mode marahnya.

"Leeennn~"Rin ikut mengokori Len kekamarnya, ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Len yang berbaring tengkurap dikasur sambil cekikikan membaca sms yang kemungkinan dari sang seme.  
"Lennn~"  
"Hmmm..." Rin bersorak gembira mendengar gumaman Len. Biasanya setelah ini Len akan memaafkanya. Adiknya itu tidak mungkin marah lebih dari 12 jam.

"Leeennn~ jangan marah lagi pleaseee~ maafkan oneechan"ujar Rin seraya nangkupin tangan didepan dada. Rin melihat Len merubah posisinya jadi duduk. Kembaranya itu menatap Rin masih dengan ekpresi kesal, tetapi kemudian menghela napas lelah.

"Oneechan menyesal?" tanya Len akhirnya. Rin mengangguk antusias. Asssiiikkk! Selangkah lagi untuk dimaafkan, Rin sudah bersorakgembira dalem hati.

"aku akan memaafkan oneechan dan berhenti marah kalo oneechan mau melakukan satu hal. ^^" Rin menelan ludah merasakan firasat buruk tatkala melihat senyum manis tapi mengandung banyak makna didalamnya mengembang diwajah yang mirip sepertinya itu.

"a-apa?"

* * *

Dihari berikutnya, pagi-pagi sekali Len sudah menggedor pintu kamar sang kakak membuat sang pemilik mau tidak mau terseok-seok membukakan pintu.

"ada apa Len adikku tersayang? Ini masih pagi." kata Rin dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Oneechan harus bangun. Oneechan sudah janji tadi malam." ujar Len tegas.

"tapi ini masih terlalu pagi..." Rin sempat melirik jam dinding dikamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat.  
"pokoknya Oneechan harus mandi sekarang. Kita berangkat jam 7. " Rin sempat protes ketika adiknya itu memaksanya masuk kamar mandi. Gadis itu butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mandi karena masih setengah sedar, bahkan ketika kakak beradik itu berngkat entah kemana. Rin terlihat masihmengantuk, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menguap lebar disepanjang jalan, beberapa kali juga gadis itu sempat hampir menubruk tiang listrik karena jalan sambil merem.

"Oneechan perhatikan jalanmu."

"hmmm..." gumam Rin sebagai jawaban tapi tetep merem. Tak mau kakaknya celaka masuk rumah sakit gara-gara nubruk tiang listrik, Len mau tak mau menuntun sang kakak. Keduanya smpai dihalte dan langsung naik bus yang kebetulan baru datang. Sepanjang perjalanan Rin tidur ditempat tujuan Rin juga masih tetep tidur, tampaknya sebelum jam 9 gadis itu akan terus tidur bahkan mungkin sekalipun ada tsunami atau gempa sebelum jam 9 pagi Rin akan tetep tidur.  
"oneechan bangun..." Len nepukin pipi Rin membuat gadis itu mengernyit-ngernyit terganggu.  
"bangunn kita sudah sampai." Len nyubit pipi Rin keras banget sampe merah, Rin menerjapkan matanya yang mmasih berat.

"oh... Sudah sampai ya. Jam berapa sekarang?" Len melihat jam ditangan kirinya sementara Rin meregangkan otot-otonya yang kaku sambil menguap.

"sembilan. Ayo kita turun." Len keluar duluan diikuti Rin. Ternyata mereka berhenti disebuah gedung apartemen. Rin sempat ingin bertanya kenapa mereka kesana tapi Len keburu berjalan cepat sekali kedalam gedung. Mereka naik lift sampai lantai 12. Sepanjang jalan Rin tidak berhenti berpikir rencana adiknya itu membawanya ketempat itu.

Rin mengikuti Len yang behenti didepan pintu kamar bernomor 57. Len mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, kemudian terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Rin menunggu dengan berdebar siapa kiranya yang akan muncul dari balik pintu. Orang itu pasti ada hubunganya dengan hal buruk yang mungkin bakal terjadi setelah ! Disusul derit pintu yang terbuka menampakkan sosok sang pemilik kamar.

"kaito-kun!" Jerit Rin lega ia sempat berpikir kemungkinan Luki yang muncul dari pintu.

"ohayou Rin-chan, ohayou len..." sapa kaito ramah seperti biasanya.

"ohayou Kaito-nii..." balas Len dengan wajah merona.

"masuklah..." Kaito membuka pintu kamar apartemenya lebih lebar mempersilakan kedua tamunya untuk masuk dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia(?).

"aku benar-benar terkejut melihat kalian sudah berdiri didepan pintuku pagi sekali." ujar kaito tertawa.  
"Kita kan sudah janji kencan hari ini." timpal Len.

"tapi aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak bisa pergi. Luki kakinya semakin parah saja. " Glup! Rin sekarang mulai mengerti arah pikiran adiknya tersayang membawanya kemari.

"oh Kaito-nii tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi. Sudah ada seseorang yang akan menjaga Luki-san selama kita pergi." lah~kannn benar seperti dugaan Rin.

"oh... Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Kaito bingung.

"Rin Oneechan yang akan menjaga Luki-san.^^"

"benarkah itu Rin-chan? O_O" Kaito menatap gadis yang sejak tadi diam itu. Rin terlihatkebingungan. Ia menatap kaito yang menatapnya tak percaya dan Len yang menatapnya dengan ekpresi mengancam. Rin merasa tenggorokanya mendadak kering saat itu juga dan keringat sebiji jangung meluncur dari dahinya.

"i-iya..."

"Arigatou Rin, nanti pulangnya aku belikan oleh-oleh. Aku ganti baju dulu." usai berkata demikian Kaito menghilang entah kemana. 5 menit menunggu, pemuda yang sudah tampan itu muncul dengan baju yang sudah bergnti dengan yang lebih casual.

"ayo len kita pergi." ajak kito pada sang uke yang langsung meloncat semangat dari kursinya.

"Dan Rin, tolong jaga Luki ya... Dia sedang berada dikamarnya." pesen kaito pada Rin sebelum sepasang kekasih itu meluncur pergi.

BLAM! Pintu tertutup meninggalkan Rin sendirian diruang tamu dalam keheningan(?). Gadis itu menggaruk tengkukny,a bingung harus melakukan apa. Menjaga Luki? -_- Gezzz... Yang benar saja. Rin memutuskan untuk menjelajah apartemen mencari dimana kamar Luki berada, ruang demi ruang dia buka satu persatu. Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar tapi kenapa ruangnya banyak sekali sih? Rin berasa mau kibar bendera putih saja. Disaat-saat putus asa itu Rin tak sengaja(?) melewati sebuah pintu dimana sayup-sayup terdengar suara petikan gitar dan manyanyian orang. Rin berpikir pastilah pintu itu adalah kamarnya Len. Gadis itu secara diam-diam menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Ia jadi lebih jelas mendengar nyanyian Luki.

" _After that many years has passed and the scene has dimmed_

 _Time is cruel, then kind_

 _The town I lived in with you and the future we promised_

 _Everything fades under the sunlight" Rin merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak normal mendengar suara merdu dan lembut itu. Bukan berdebar karena takut ketahuan ini rasanya berbeda, debaran yang menyenangkan._

 _"The frozen clock hand begins to scratch away at our time_

 _Despair, relieved, and the flow away rain slowly fade away_

 _That's strange even so an important place deep in my chest aches_

 _And your voice that call my name is as vivid as always_

 _The thorns that should have disappeared are always piercing me, so I don't forget_

 _These feelings are a new chain, we will carry them forever_

 _I don't regret anything, I just suddenly think_

 _Of a world when everything went well_

 _After a different meeting, I want to have a different love_

 _One that would work out well_

 _Like a calm after a storm_

 _My broken heart has been healed_

 _But I wonder why everytime the season change you call out_

 _To this irreplaceable time along with our memories_

 _From now on always you probably will continue to live inside my heart_

 _In that time to which we can't return, our figures laugh without knowing pain_

 _It's sad without a means we are seperated like this_

 _But as long as these feelings are smoldered, we'll always, always, just be friend" =Megurine_

 _Luka_Answer English=_

lagu pun berakhir dan suasana menjadi hening. Rin menjauhkan telinganya dari pintu, gadis itu menyentuh tepat dimana jantungnya berada, detakanya semakin menggila saja. Dan kenapa rasanya pipinya panas sekali? Jangan katakan dia blushing cuma gara-gara mendengar pemuda menyebalkan itu bernyanyi. Tapi jujur saja, Rin mengakui dalam hati kalau tadi itu keren. Ah~ andai mereka tak terhalang pintu. Rin pasti bisa melihat lebih jelas kerenya Luki bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Eh? Tapi kalau tidak ada pintu yang menghalangi seperti ini, pemuda itu pasti sudah kumat resenyakan? Pasti sudah ngamuk-ngamuk mengusir Rin dari sana. Rin menghela napas lemes.

"gadis mesum sedang apa kau diluar kamarku?" Rin tersentak denger teriakan Luki dari dalam kamar. Nah loh? Bagaimana bisa Luki tau dia ada disitu coba?

"kalau kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu sekarang aku akan telpon polisi." ancaman itu sukses membuat nyali Rin menciut.

"a-aku disuruh kaito untuk... Uhmmm... " Rin menggaruk pipinya dengan ekpresi bingung yang imut.

"untuk?"

"Me-menjagamu se-selama kaito pergi dengan Len." Kemudian suasana menjadi hening tak terdengar lagi sahutan Luki dari dalam kamar. Rin merasa gugup dan malu disaat bersamaan, kata-katanya tadi bermakna ambigu sekali harusnya dia bisa lebih baik menyusun kata-kata. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur kan? Sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Rin cuma menunggu reaksi Len. Apa dia akan segera ditendang keluar?

"ceklek!" Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Rin sempat lupa caranya bernapas melihat sosok Luki mencul dari balik pintu dengan rambut acak-acakan yang terkesan seksi. Tunggu? Seksi? Rin benar-benar merasa dirinya sudah gila. Luki menatap gadis didepanya dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi, seulas seringai setan terukir diwajah tampanya melihat Rin yang sejak tadi tak berani balas menatapnya.

"kalau begitu buatkan aku makanan, didapur tidak ada makanan aku lapar." Rin gelagepan saat itu juga membuat Luki mengernyit.

"ta-tapi aku.. Uhm... Tidak bisa masak." Rin rasanya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Nah loh? Sejak kapan dia bisa bicara selembut dan semanis itu? Rasanya ini belum pernah terjadi seumur hidupnya.

"itu masalahmu."

BLAM, pintu kamar tertutup kembali meninggalkan Rin yang berdiri kebingungan didepan pintu.

* * *

waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah hari ketika Rin kembali ke gedung apartemen Luki. Gadis itu berjalan lunglai seraya tanganya menenteng sebuah bungkusan makanan yang tadi dibelinya dengan susah payah. Rin bahkan rela muter-muter kompleks apartemen itu cuma buat nyari penjual makanan. Tapi apalah daya, sepertinya kompleks apartemen itu tidak berada dalam kawasan yang ramai jadi jarang sekali ditemukan penjual makanan. Rin sempat menemukan beberapa toko makanan tapi tutup. Apeslah Rin, ia harus sukarela berjalan cukup jauh kekompleks sebelah untuk beli makanan.

Rin sampai didepan apartemen Luki. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi lama menunggu pintu tak kunjung terbuka. mengetuk lagi, tetapi tetap sama saja tak ada sahutan dari dalam dan pintu tak bergeser sedikitpun. Pikiran negatif seketika bersliweran dipikiran Rin, jangan-jangan hal buruk telah terjadi pada Luki?

"Luki-kun! Luki-kun!" Rin menggedor pintu apartemen Luki membuat pemilik apartemen sebelah terganggu sampai harus keluar kamarnya untuk menegur gadis itu.

"kau mencari Luki-san?"tanya seorang gadis cantik bersurai kehijuan yang merupakan tetangga sebelah kamar Luki. Rin menoleh pada gadis itu, ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Masih dengan ekpresi cemasnya.

"Luki-kun baru saja keluar. Mungkin mencari makan." Jelas gadis berambut hijau itu yang seketika membuat Rin merosot terduduk dilantai sambil menutup wajahnya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangisan meluncur dari gadis itu.

"kau baik-baik saja nona?"

* * *

Luki berjalan pincang sambil sesekali bersiul gembira menyusuri lorong apartemenya. Kakinya memang masih sakit sampai membuatnya berjalan pincang-pincang seperti itu tapi tak menghalanginya pergi ke apartemen bawah tempat temanya berada untuk numpang makan. Lol~ sebodo lah dengan harga diri, yang penting perutnya kenyang dulu. Ngomong-ngomong soal kenyang, flashback ke kejadian tadi sebelum Luki pergi. dia sebenernya tadi sudah menunggu Rin satu jam lamanya tapi gadis itu tak kunjung muncul membawa makanan untuknya. Mungkin gadis itu sudah kabur entah kemana, pulang maybe? Hell... Itu tidak penting untuk dipikirkan. Lagi pula mana mau gadis itu mencarikan makanan untuknya? Mustahil sekali bukan mengingat hubungan mereka yang tak baik. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mereka selalu bertengkar.

Luki yang hampir sampai pintu kamarnya mengernyit melihat tetangga apartemenya mengerumuni depan kamarnya. Pemuda itu mendadak cemas memikirkan kemungkinan apartemenya kemalingan atau kebakaran, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya penasaran apa yang terjadi.

"ada apa? Kenapa ini?"teriak luki kebingungan. orang-orang yang melihat kedatangan pemuda itu secara otomatis membukakan jalan agar Luki bisa dengan jelas melihat sumber keributan yang ternyata jauh diluar dugaan. Rin? Gadis itu duduk didepan pintu apartemenya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Sepertinya menangis, tapi kenapa? Benak Luki keheranan.

"Luki-kun, syukurlah kau datang. Nona ini terus saja menangis sejak tadi. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Luki menatap Miku kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan.

"apa dia pacarmu Luki-kun? Kasihan sekali dia sampai menangis seperti itu. Dia pasti sakit hati."

"mereka pasti putus, Luki yang memutuskan gadis itu." Luki seketika sweatdrop mendengar bisik-bisik orang-orang disekitarnya. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi gosip heboh minggu ini kawasan apartemenya. "sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita kembali kekamar masing-masing. Biarkan mereka bicara." ujar Miku pengertian.

Luki benar-benar merasa harus berterimakasih pada Miku setelah ini, gadis itu dengan sukarela membantunya mengusir tetangga lain agar kembali kekamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah dirasa situasi sudah kondusif dan aman Luki mendekati Rin yang masih setia duduk didepan pintunya. Pemuda itu berjongkok seraya menatap gadis didepanya cemas. Walau bagaimanapun dia masih bertanggung jawab atas Rin kan? Walau sebenarnya situasinya sekarang terbalik sih.  
"Rin?" Luki menyentuh pelan lengan gadis itu tetapi anehnya tak ada reaksi apapun.  
"Rin? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Luki mengguncang bahu gadis itu agak keras, membuat Lengan Rin terjatuh kesamping. Pluk! Luki seketika sweatdrop mendapati fakta bahwa gadis itu tidak menangis tapi ternyata tertidur. Sialan! Luki mendesah kesal. Tau begitu dia tidak perlu secemas tadi, hadeehhh... Luki mengacak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu malah tersenyum manis ngeliat wajah menggemaskan Rin yang lagi tidur. Pemuda itu sempat iseng-iseng noel-neol pipi rin yang ternyata lembut banget. Ahhh~ Luki jadi pengen cium. Plak! Luki menampar wajahnya sendiri. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' jeritnya merana. Tapi mumpung ada kesempatan dan gak ada yang liat kan? Luki terkekeh mengerikan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Rin. Deket... Deket... Hampir... Yak... Dikit lagi...

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Luki-kun?"

Ngek! Luki menoleh pada asal suara itu. Matanya seketika melebar melihat Kaito dan Len yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya seraya menatap Luki datar. Hoo~ sepasang kekasih sudah kembali ternyata. Wajah Luki mendadak pucat, ia benar-benar mati kutu, tak bisa berkutik tertangkap basah dalam situasi runyam seperti itu lagi. Dijelaskanpun rasanya percuma saja. Len sepertinya sudah siap mencincangnya setelah ini. Mungkin memang inilah akhir riwayat hidupnya, Luki harus siap mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada semua hal didunia ini. #lebeh.

Suasana yang sudah horror itu bertambah lebih horror lagi ketika Rin yang merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya membuka mata. iris kehijauan Rin bertemu birunya laut milik Luki. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam jarak wajah yang berdekatan. Heningg...  
BlUSH! Wajah keduanya seketika merah padam. Kaito dan Len yang sejak tadi menonton cuma bisa menghela napas bersamaan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love love

Cast : Megurine Luki, Kagamine Len

Side: Kagamine Len, Kaito Shion

Genre: Romance, comedy

 **Ini keknya Cuma 4 chap deh ==" sumpah aku gak bakat bikin ff panjang-panjang. Tapi entahlah... Gak betah mikirnya... chapter ini rada cepat dan seperti biasa abal-abal ama memukakkan! Buat yang mau mapir makasih banyak. Dan Gommennasai!  
**

* * *

"Ya hei! Mesum tunggu aku!" Luki berjalan teropoh-gopoh(?) ngejar sosok cewek bersuai kuning menyala yang berjalan cepat sekali didepanya.

"Jangan ikuti aku bodoh!" Teriak ntu cewek yang tak lain adalah Rin dengan nada jengkel.

Luki berdecak, "Kalau bukan karena Len yang menyuruhku menemanimu hari ini ke toko buku aku juga tidak akan mau bodoh!"

Luki sempat mundur kaget ketika Rin tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan setelah mendengar ucapanya barusan.

"Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!" Luki mengelus dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Rin berbalik menatap garang Luki.

" Ya kau sebut aku apa?"

"Apa? Mesum? Bodoh?" Luki menyenyeringai, tanpa tau aura mahluk(?)didepanya sudah sangat mengerikan.

"Kau benar-benar..." Rin menggertakan giginya geram.

"Apa kau mau apa?" tantang Luki, sama sekali tak takut dengan aura mengancam yg menguar dari tubuh mungil didepanya.

"Itaaaiiiiii!" teriak Luki berberapa detik kemudian setelah sebuah injakan maut bersarang dikakinya. Sementara Luki memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan Rin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari.

"ya! Mau kemana kau gadis mesum!" teriak Luki mendapati Rin kabur darinya.

Luki dengan terpincang-pincang dengan rasa sakit dikaki kananya berusaha mengejar Rin tapi udah clingukan kiri-kanan ia tidak menemukanya dimanapun.

"Shit!" Luki mengacak rambutnya kesal.

* * *

Rin menghela napas melihat Luki yang berjalan melewati sebuah gang sempit yang merupakan tempat persembunyianya. Setelah dirasa aman ntu cewek keluar dari kegelapan gang. Menepuk beberapa bagian roknya yang terkena debu. Yosh! Ia berhasil kabur. Rin kembali melanjutkan perjalananya ke toko buku dengan hati riang gembira, tapi tak disangka ditengah jalan ia tak sengaja menyenggol bahu pejalan kaki lain.

"Maaf..." ujar Rin membungkuk minta maaf.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup nona."

DEG! Rin seketika mengangkat kepalanya. Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang(?),Iris kehijauanya bergerak-gerak gelisah mendapati seorang pria garang bertato yang tampak seperti yakuza berdiri menjulang didepanya. Tubuh kecil Rin refleks mundur perlahan merasakan hawa buruk didepanya. Beberapa orang pejalan kaki lain yang kebetulan lewat sempat menengok kearahnya tapi mereka kemudian acuh lagi seperti tidak melihat apa-apa. Mungkin mereka takut terkena masalah.

"Kau mau kemana nona?" sang pria garang didepanya berjalan mendekati gadis itu yang sudah pucat pasi. Mata rin refleks terpejam ketika tangan pria itu terulur hendak menyentuhnya. Siapapun tolong aku! Luki tolong aku!

"Tolong jangan ganggu pacarku tuan."

Eh?

Rin membuka kelopak matanya mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalnya itu. Matanya membola melihat Luki sudah berdiri dibelakang pria menyeramkan itu seraya mencengkram erat tanganya yang hampir menyentuh Rin.

"Shit pengganggu!" gerutu pria itu serara berjalan pergi.

Rin merasakan lemas, tubuh kecilnya merosot terduduk di trotoar jalan. Dia selamat!

Luki menghela napas selepas kepergian pria tadi, matanya beralih menatap Rin. Menghampiri cewek itu yang terduduk di jalanan, Luki berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Rin yang seperti orang linglung dan pandangan yang kosong.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luki memastikan. Luki melihat Rin mendongak dengan ekpresi yang hampir menangis. Mungkin terlalu shock dengan kejadian ini.

Dan tanpa diduga...

Set!

Iris biru kepunyaan Luki membola ketika Rin tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam dada bidangnya. Luki merasakan kaosnya basah. Nangis huh?

"Huweeee~~~ aku takut sekali. Luki baka! Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku tadi!" Isak Rin dipelukan Luki.

Sigh.

Luki memutar bola matanya jengah, 'sebenarnya siapa yang meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan sih?'

* * *

"Oneechan, gelasnya sudah penuh." Rin yang sejak tadi melamun sambil menuang air digelas tersentak kaget mendenger suara adeknya. Gadis itu mengerang dan mengomel-ngomel sendiri mendapati gelasnya penuh dan air meluber keluar sampai ke meja membuat baju yang dipakainya ikutan basah karena tadi sempet mepet meja. Masih tetep menggerutu, Rin pergi kekamarnya untuk ganti baju. Len cuma bisa geleng-geleng prihatin ngeliatin tingkah aneh kakaknya belakangan ini. Sering melamun sendiri, sering senyum-senyum sendiri, kadang keliatan galau, kadang juga keliatan bahagia banget. Len benar-benar khawatir kakaknya itu ternyata memiliki indikasi stres or penyakit kejiwaan lain. Sudah seminggu kakaknya itu bertingkah tak wajar seperti itu, tepatnya setelah mereka pulang dari apato kaito dan Luki. Atau mungkinkah...

"Oneechan kita harus bicara." Len menyeret Rin yang baru saja keluar kamar untuk masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Pemuda itu menatap kakaknya penuh intimidasi.

"Oneechan, bertingkah aneh seminggu ini. Kenapa?" Len menyeringai dalem hati(?) melihat kakaknya yang gelagepan mendengar pertanyaanya. Rona kemerahan tampak menjalari wajah putih Rin. Len tampaknya mulai paham apa mengerti apa yang sedang dialami kakaknya ini.

"A-aku tidak bertingkah aneh." elak Rin.

"Oneechan, jujurlah padaku. Oneechan sedang jatuh cinta kan?" Blush...! Rin semakin merona heboh.

"Aku..tidak... "

"Oneechan suka pada Luki-san kan?" tebak Luki tepat sasaran, Rin sampai tak bisa berkutik dan mengelak lagi. Mungkin ini saatnya ia harus cerita tentang perasaan yang menganjal dihatinya tersebut.

"Aku memang tidak pernah bisa bohong padamu Len." Rin menghela napas panjang. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya diekori oleh Len, keduanya duduk bersebelahan dikasur.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Len penasaran. Pemuda itu memperhatikan raut tertekan kakaknya.

"Entahlah? mungkin seminggu..."

"oh~" Len mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mungkin maksudnya sejak Luki mengantar Rin ke toko buku waktu itu. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. kekeke~ Len harus memberitahu sang seme setelah ini.

"Leeennn~ Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Rin frustasi. Dia bisa gila kalau begini terus.

"tenang onechan, aku dan kaito akan membantumu."

"Jangaaannnn, jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun." kata Rin panik.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau siapapun tau tentang ini. "

"Bahkan luki juga tidak boleh tau?" Rin meringis mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baka Oneechan!"

Rin berdiri gugup didepa pintu. Ia terus saja meremas lengan Len disampingnya sampai pemuda itu sejak tadi berteriak kesakitan.

"Oneechan, tenanglah~" Len berusaha melepaskan lenganya yang menjadi korban kekerasan kakaknya sendiri.

"Tapi aku gugup sekali," Len memutar bola matanya jengah,

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Serahkan padaku." ujar Len menenangkan kakaknya itu, tapi Rin tetap tak berhenti gugup. Gadis itu malah semakin terlihat gugup luar biasa ketika Len mengetuk pintu.

Ceklek! Pintu bergeser, sosok Luki muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh kalian..." ujarnya tak terkejut.

"Ohayou Luki-kun..." sapa Len dengan senyum. Luki membalas sapaan itu, kemudian matanya bergulir pada Rin yang sejak tadi terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya.

"Kaito sedang pergi, dia akan kembali sebentar lagi. Kalian masuklah~" Luki membuka pintu semakin lebar. Dua saudara kembar itu masuk dan duduk manis disofa sementara Luki menghilang setelah itu. Rin menarik-narik lengan Len membuat adiknya menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanya Len datar.

"Uhm..." Rin memainkan jarinya gugup membuat sang adik memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Percakapan keduanya harus terinterupsi ketika Luki muncul dengan baju yang sudah ganti dan juga sebuah tas gendong tersampir dibahunya.

"Luki-kun mau kemana?" tanya Len kepo.

"oh~ aku ada pemotretan hari ini."

"Aku tidak tau kau ternyata model, ini kereeennn~" komentar Len berbinar kagum.

"Oh bukan, aku fotografer!" jelas Luki,

"oh... Hehe..." Len ngehe gaje, mendapati dirinya ternyata salah paham.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi. Kalian tunggulah kaito disini." Pemuda bersurai itu berjalan ke pintu. tapi langkahnya harus terhenti merasakan seseorang menarik ujung jaketnya. Luki menoleh, dahinya mengernyit mendapati ternyata Rin yang melakukanya.

"A-aku ikut." gumam gadis itu dengan kepala menunduk. Tapi Luki masih bisa melihat sedikit semburat kemerahan dipipi gadis itu. Manis sekali, membuat Luki menyeringai dalam hati tapi tetap berwajah datar.

"Boleh saja..."

* * *

Suasana Taman siang itu begitu ramai dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk melihat pemotretan. Disalah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari lokasi pemotretan siang itu, Rin duduk sendirian sambil sesekali menghela napas bosan. Bertopang dagu, gadis itu menatap Luki dan teman-temanya yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Rasanya menyesal juga dia mengatakan ingin ikut. Ia kira pemotretanya akan sebentar lalu mereka bisa pergi berdua, tunggu! Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan sih! Rin memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Hai..." Rin mengangkat wajahnya mendengar suara itu. Ia sedikit merasa takut melihat seorang pemuda berambut ungu gondrong berdiri didepanya, wajahnya tampan tapi sekalipun tampan seorang gadis tetap harus waspada kan?

"Tenanglah aku bukan orang jahat, aku temanya Luki." pemuda berambut ungu itu menunjuk pada Luki dan gorombolan temanya yang terlihat tengah beristirahat.

"O-oh~"

"Kau manis sekali. apa kau pacar Luki?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Rin merona.

"Jangan ganggu dia gakupo-kun." Rin dan pemuda berambut ungu itu menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Luki berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan wajah kesal?

"Ops! Maafkan aku Luki, aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya darimu." gakupo angkat tangan menyerah.

"Jangan salah paham, dia bukan pacarku. " kata Luki datar.

"Oh? Benarkah? Sayang sekali padahal dia manis. " komentar Gakupo.

"Sudah cepat kembali sana. Pemotretan hampir dimulai lagi."

"Nah, nona manis sampai jumpa." Gakupo melambai pada Rin, gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Setelah gakupo pergi susasana menjadi canggung. Baik Luki atau Rin keduanya sibuk gergelut dengan pikiranya sendiri. Rin tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Luki, dia terlalu malu dan takut untuk melakukan itu

"Aku benar-benar merasa heran tiba-tiba kau mengatakan ingin ikut. Apa ini niatamu sebenarnya?" tanya Luki kesal seraya melipat tangan depan dada.

"Aku hanya..."

"Kau ingin menarik perhatian teman laki-lakiku kan? Itu niatanmu sebenarnya? Hah! Harusnya aku tau dari awal." Rin merasa tertusuk sekali mendengar kata-kata Luki. Dadanya seketika sesak sekali. Ia tidak menyangka Luki akan berpikir dirinya sepicik itu. Padahal niatnya tadi tidak seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin lebih lama bersama luki semenyebalkan apapun pemuda itu padanya.

"Hah! Sudahlah, lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi." ujar Luki seraya berbalik kemudian kembali pada gerombolanya karena pemotretan segera dimulai tanpa menyadari wajah Rin yang terlihat hampir menangis.

* * *

Sepanjang pemotretan kedua Luki tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaanya menyebabkan hasil kerjanya kurang maksimal. Benaknya terus saja memutar kejadian tadi dan kata-kata yang dirasanya sudah keterlaluan untuk diucapkan. Mungkin tadi dia memang terlalu keras pada Rin. Luki benar-benar harus minta maaf pada Rin setelah ini. Ia tadi hanya marah. Harusnya dia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa ketika melihat gadis itu bersama Gakupo tadi dia merasa kesal luar biasa. Apalagi melihat gadis itu tersenyum ketika gakupo melambai padanya. Luki merasa terbakar saat itu juga. Dia sangat ingin menonjok gakupo tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat gakupo adalah temanya. Jadilah dia melampiaskan kekesalanya pada Rin.

"Luki fokus, jangan melamun." seru gakupo menyadarkan Luki dari lamunanya, pemuda itu kembali berusaha fokus pada pekerjaanya, setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa cepat-cepat bertemu Rin untuk minta maaf.

* * *

Pemottretan berlalu sejam kemudian. Luki berpamitan pada teman-temanya satu persatu setelah itu dia segera berlari ke tempat Rin tadi menunggunya. Tapi betapa kecewanya dia tak menemukan gadis itu disana. Luki mengelilingi sekitar taman itu, dia bertanya pada orang-orang tapi tak seorang pun melihat gadis itu. "Shit!" Luki meremat rambutnya sendiri.

Luki memencet beberapa angka ditepon rumahnya. Terdengar beberapa kali suara telpon tersambung keseberang. Luki menunggu dengan cemas sambil menggigit kuku.

'halo?' Suara Len.

"Lenn?"

"Oh.. Luki, ada apa?"

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Rin." agak lama Luki menunggu jawaban Len.

"oneechan sudah tidur, "

"Oh... Kalau begitu terimakasih Len. Mungkin aku akan telpon besok saja."

'Apa kalian bertengkar?'

"Tidak. Sudah ya... Bye~" Luki meletakan gagang telpon ditempatnya. Pemuda itu mendesah panjang, Rin tidak mau bicara denganya Luki tau tadi Len pasti berbohong padanya atas suruhan sang kakak. Kalau begini caranya dia harus memikirkan cara lain agar bisa bertemu Rin. Ya,,,, cara lain. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Luki berjalan sempoyongan kekamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu berbaring terlentang ditempat tidurnya sambil tetap berpikir. Berdecak, pemuda itu meraih sesuatu dinakas. Beberapa lembar photo, photo Rin dengan wajah gaalaunya yang tadi sempat dia ambil diam-diam disela waktu pemotretan. Manis sekali, gakupo benar. Rin memang manis, sayang sekali mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Sepasang kekasih huh? Luki tersenyum sendiri atas pemikiranya barusan.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah, Kaito duduk dimeja makanya sendirian. Tenang, damai, dan elegan menikmati secangkir teh tanpa gula seraya membaca koran pagi. Rutinitas yang selalu dilakukanya sebelum memulai hari, tapi naas ketenangan pagi itu harus terganggu ketika Luki muncul dengan wajah kusut dan rambut acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur. Pemuda itu duduk didepan kaito seraya menyisir rambutnya sendiri dengan jari.

"Ohayou... luki-kun. Apa tidurmu nyenyak, kau bermimpi indah kan?" tanya kaito bak seorang ibu pada anaknya.

"Aku mimpi buruk." jawab Luki tanpa ekpresi.

"Sayang sekali." sesal kaito sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Kaito-san," Panggil Luki ragu-ragu yang idjawab genungan dari kaito. Dia sebenarnya tak yakin mau menceritakan masalahnya pada kaito. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kaito kan satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganya dan kaito tentunya lebih pengalaman menghadari orang ngambek.

"Menurutmu ketika seorang gadis marah apa yang harus kita lakukan agar gadis itu memaafkan kita?" Byurrr! Kaito seketika menyemprotkan teh yang sedang diminumnya. Luki bersyukur mereka terhalang meja. Sehingga cipratanya tidak mengenai dirinya.

"ewww... Itu menjijikan kaito-san." ujar Luki iritasi.

"Maaf, pertanyaanmu benar-benar diluar dugaan."Kaito menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk mengelap tumbahan teh dimeja.

"Aku bertanya hal yang wajar."Luki memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ini menjadi tidak wajar kalau kau yang bertanya."

"Sudahlah cepat jawab saja pertanyaanku." paksa Luki tak ingin berlama.

"Memangnya siapa gadis yang sedang kau sukai?" tanya Kaito penasaran, glup! Luki seketika bingung mau jawab apa. Bohong atau jujur saja ya?

"Aku tidak akan membantumu kalau kau tidak mengatakan siapa gadis itu." Luki mendengus mendengarnya, bisa-bisanya sepupunya ini memonopoli dirinya.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Rin. Kau puas?" jawab Luki akhirnya. Wajah Kaito seketika ceria sekali mendengar fakta bahwa yang disukai Luki itu Rin.

"Rin? Aku sudah menduganya." kaito menggosok dagunya nemapakan ekpresi berpiki.

"Sudahkah? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Luki mengernyit melihat kaito yang menghela napas.

"Entahlah Len, aku tidak tahu jika menyangkut Rin. Gadis itu sedikit berbeda. Dia tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang menyukai "

"Entahlah Luki, aku tidak tahu. Rin itu berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain. Dia sepertinya tidak menyukai hal-hal romantis."

"benarkah? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"karena dulu aku menyukainya, sebelum aku bersama dengan Len."

iris kebiruan Luki melebar detik itu juga.

TBC

==" astaga apa ini?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love love

Cast : Megurine Luki, Kagamine Len

Side: Kagamine Len, Kaito Shion

Genre: Romance, comedy

Storynya agak aneh ini chapter ini. Halah ==* gak berakhir dengan 4 chap keknya masih lanjut.

Maaf FF ini memuakkan terimakasih

* * *

"Oneechan mau sampai kapan melamun seperti itu terus?"Rin menoleh pada sang adik. Sebuah helaan meluncur dari celah bibirnya seraya menempelkan kepalanya dimeja makan. Sang adik geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sang kakak yang tiap hari dilanda sindrom galau berlebih. Ini sudah berlangsung selama 3 hari lamanya dan itu membuat Len cemas, kakaknya itu jari malas makan akhir-akhir ini. Len hanya takut kakaknya itu akan sakit.

"Kalau kau merindukanya kenapa kau tidak menelponya saja?" usul Len seraya menyajikan sepiring makanan dimeja.

"Itu mustahil kan. Aku akan terlihat tidak punya harga diri sekali datang kepadanya setelah dia tega mengatakan hal kejam itu padaku."cicit Rin lemah.

Kali ini gantian Len yang menghela napas, pemuda mungil itu mendudukan dirinya disamping sang kakak.

"Oneechan sendiri kan yang memperumit keadaan? Harusnya kakak menerima telponya saja waktu itu. aku yakin saat itu Luki berniat minta maaf pada oneechan. Tapi oneechan dengan bodohnya malah menyuruhku mengatakan oneechan sudah tidur. Aishhh...baka!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Len? Aku tidak mau dia membenciku." Tanya Rin mengangkat wajahnya yang putus asa.

"Oneechan tenang saja. aku pasti membantumu!" Ujar sang adik mengelus surai Rin.

* * *

" _Oneechan aku berangkat dulu. Sarapanya sudah aku siapkan dimeja dan jangan lupa bawa bekalmu! Aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesuakaanmu. Ja~ sampai ketemu disekolah^^_

Rin tersenyum membaca notes kecil itu. Len pasti sengaja meletakanya dikulkas agar Rin mudah menemukanya. Dasar adiknya itu, dia itu laki-laki tapi kenapa selalu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah? Sedangkan sang kakak yang notabene perempuan malah tidak bisa apa-apa. Apa jadinya hidup Len tanpa adiknya yang manis itu disisinya? Pasti berantakan sekali. Rin benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai adik yang baik seperti itu. walaupun sifatnya yang kelewat polos tapi Rin benar-benar menyayanginya.

Selesai menatap notes kecil itu Rin bejalan menghampiri meja makan. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi mendapati kotak bentonya, sepiring sepotong roti bakar dengan selai stroberi favotinya dan segelas susu putih hangat telah tersaji dimeja.

Yosh! Rin merasa bersemangat lagi untuk berangkat sekolah. untuk sementara lupakan soal si Luki menyebalkan itu dan fokus dengan kehidupanya yang biasa. Rin harus kembali ceria lagi dan tidak boleh menyusahkan sang adik. Berhenti bemuram Rin! Cowok masih banyak!

Rin menarik sebuah kursi kemudian mendudukan dirinya disana. Menikmati sarapanya dengan khikmad dan tenang. Selesai makan Rin meletakan piringnya di bak cucian agar Len bisa langsung mencucinya ketika adiknya itu pulang. Gaids itu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatunya sebelum keluar rumah. Selesai mengunci rumahnya Rin melangkah ringan menuju halte tempatnya biasa menunggu bus. Halte itu mengingatkanya pada banyak hal. XD

Rin menyadari banyak hal telah terjadi belakangan ini. Banyak hal telah berubah tanpa ia sadari termasuk dirinya yang dulu periang kenapa jadi pemurung seperti itu? Sebenarnya Rin juga sadar diri soal perubahan sifatnya itu tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk menghentikan perubahanya itu? semua diluar kendalinya. Termasuk rasa sukanya untuk Luki. Well.. kenapa sih harus Luki? Rin sendiri juga tidak tau jawabanya. Ada banyak pria yang menyukainya tapi kenapa harus Luki? Apa sebenarnya itu bukan cinta? Hanya sekedar rasa kagum karena Luki waktu itu menolongnya?

Sigh.

Rin menggeleng. Semakin dipikirkan malah semakin rumit untuk dipahami. Mungkin ia harus berpikir dengan kepala jernih dan tidak terburu-buru. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk membuat Luki menyukainya juga. Tapi apa masih mungkin ia bertemu dengan Luki? Pemuda itu sepertinya sangat membencinya.

Berjalan sambil melamun, Rn baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sampai dihalte. Sebuah bus kuning langgananya sudah menunggu. Rin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam bus. Untunglah ia masih sempat masuk karena setelah ia meloncat masuk tadi pintu bus langsung tertutup otomatis dan mulai melaju. Rin mengedarkan matanya kepenjuru bus mencari kursi yang kosong. Walaupun agak penuh tapi Rin bersyukur melihat sebuah kursi kosong dibelakang. Tak mau berlama-lama Rin menghampiri kursi itu dan duduk nyaman ditempatnya. Iseng, Rin menoleh kesamping kananya. Napasnya seketika tercekat mendapati surai merah muda disampingnya.

"Lu-luki..." Gumam Rin membuat sang objek menoleh padanya. Sama halnya dengan Rin, Luki juga tampaknya cukup surprise melihat Rin duduk disampingnya.

Rin berharap Luki akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Setidaknya umpatan atau cemoohan atau apapunlah itu terserah tapi nyatanya tidak, Luki malah memalingkan wajahnya lagi kearah jendela tak acuh dengan kehadiran Rin disana. Rin tak pernah tau rasanya akan sesakit ini ketika pemuda itu memalingkan wajah darinya. Menunduk, Rin merasa dadanya sesak, itu menyentuh tepat dimana rasa sakit itu muncul. Dalam benaknya berkecamuk, kenapa? Kenapa Luki berwajah dingin seperti itu? apa ia masih marah karena Rin berbicara dengan temanya waktu itu? tapi harusnya kan Rin yang marah pada Luki karena ucapanya waktu itu sudah kelewatan. Rin benar-benar dipermainkan sekarang!

Bus yang ditumpangi Rin akhirnya berhenti dihalte. Rin melihat Luki beranjak dari kursinya berjalan kepintu keluar bus. Rin menatap punggung pemuda itu sendu.

Dia sudah terlanjur dibenci! Sekarang harus bagaimana?

* * *

Len baru saja selesai mengejakan tugas piket harianya ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sang kakak yang berjalan sendirian dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah melamun. Len menghela napas, semakin parah saja kakaknya yang satu itu. kawatir dengan kondisi sang kakak Len menghampirinya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu sang Rin dari belakang tapi reaksi Rin begitu berlebihan dan itu lucu! Len tertawa cukup keras atas keusilanya,

"Ternyata kau Len! Kau benar-benar membuat kakakmu ini jantungan!" Kata Rin kesal seraya mengelus dada.

"Hahaha,,, habisnya oneechan melamun terus." Len mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Pemuda itu sontak terdiam mendapati ekpresi murung sang kakak.

"apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Rin menggeleng, seulas senyuman dipaksakan tersungging dibibirnya.

"tidak ada." Ujarnya bohong. Rin hanya tidak mau Len semakin mencemaskanya.

"oneechan pasti bohong kan?" selidik Len lagi tapi Rin menggeleng dengan murungnya. Tak ayal membuat sang adik enggan bertanya lebih jauh.

"yasudah... ayo aku antar oneechan ke kelas." Rin mengangguk, membiarkan sang adik menyeret lenganya ke kelas.

* * *

Seusai jam bubar sekolah Len pergi ke sebuah cafe yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah. mata pemuda itu mengedar pada seisi toko dan tersenyum kala mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berambut biru tengah duduk disalah satu kursi di cafe itu. Len menghampiri mejanya dan duduk dikursi lain didepan pemuda itu. Kaito tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya telah datang dan langsung menyeruput jus yang tadi ia pesan.

" segar sekali..." seru Len lega.

Kaito terkikik, "kau imut sekali Len."

Blush! Wajah sang uke memerah mendengar gombalan itu.

"oh ya ada apa tumben sekali kau mengajakku kencan duluan."

"ini bukan kencan."

Dahi sang seme berkerut,"lalu apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"ini tentang Oneechan!"

Kaito tampak kebingungan mendengar arah percakapan ini. "loh ada apa dengan Rin?"

"dia murung terus karena Luki-san!"

Kaito mendadak horror, "Luki melakukakan sesuatu padanya?"

Len menepuk dahinya gemas, "Kalau yang dimaksud melakukan sesuatu yang membuat oneechanku patah hati itu benar."

Kaito mengangguk-angguk paham seraya terlihat tengah berpikir.

"Mereka berdua bodoh!" gumam pemuda itu kemudian.

Len menghela napas, menyeruput lagi jusnya. "mereka saling mencintai."

"yep!"

"Apa perlu kita bantu?"

"boleh saja."

Keduanya menyeringai satu sama lain.

* * *

Suasana restoran malam itu cukup ramai. Dipojokan tampak segerombolan anak muda duduk mengitari sebuah meja. Canda tawa mereka yang begitu ramai membuat retoran itu hidup. Suasana kebersamaan begitu terasa disana. Sehabis bekerja makan bersama memang menyenangkan, itulah yang dilakukan Luki dan teman-temanya sekarang. Tapi berbeda dengan teman-temanya yang menikmati pesta makan malam itu, pemuda bersurai merah muda itu malah acuh sekali dengan keramaian disekitarnya. Gakupo yang mendapati temanya diam sejak tadi menyikut tenganya cukup keras membuat Luki mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk yang sejak tadi ia aduk-aduk tanpa minat.

"Kau bertingkah aneh belakangan ini, kenapa?" bisik Gakupo pelan. Ia tidak ingin yang lain mendengar percakapan mereka. Belum sempat Luki menjawab, eh pensel pemuda itu bergetar didalam sakunya. Luki membuka ponselnya dan tertegun melihat nomor Rin terpampang di layarnya.

"dari siapa?"

"bukan urusanmu." Ujar Luki cuek seraya memasukkan kembali benda elektronik tersebut kesakunya.

"eh? Kau tidak mengangkatnya?"Luki mengabaikan pertanyaan temanya itu dan memilih memakan mienya yang sudah mendingin ketimbang melayani ke-kepo-an temanya itu.

"Melihat ekspresimu tampaknya aku tau siapa yang menelpon. Pasti Rin kan?" Gakupo menyeringai mendapati Luki yang meletakan sumpitnya wajahnya berubah kesal.

"hah... sayang sekali. Kau harusnya mengangkat telponya. Terlalu kejam mengabaikan gadis semanis Rin. Kau pasti menyesal nanti."

Luki terpekur sesaat, menyesal? Apa itu mungkin?

"aku tidak menyesal."

"Semua laki-laki akan mengatakan itu ketika mereka sedang ada masalah dengan pacarnya."

"aku tidak pacaran denganya."

"Oh okay... tapi kau menyukainya bukan?"

Luki mendengus, temanya itu seperti cenayang saja. selalu tau apa yang dipikirkan Luki.

"bagaimana kau tau?"

Gakupo terkekeh, "Sikap cemburumu itu imut sekali Lu-ki-kun."

"aku tidak cemburu." Sangkal Luki.

"kau cemburu. Itu terlukis jelas diwajahmu. Nah.. sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua." Gakupo menarik kursinya lebih dekat pada Luki.

"aku sedang marah padanya."

Gakupo terkikik, "kau marah setiap saat kalau menyangkut Rin."

"Sepupuku pernah menyukai Rin. " Ujar Luki kesal mengingat percakapanya dengan Kaito waktu itu.

"Apa mereka punya hubungan kusus dibelakangmu?" tanya gakupo tertarik.

"Bukan itu maksudku-"

"apa sepupumu dan Rin jadian?" sela gakupo lagi.

"Tidak. Dia sudah punya pacar sekarang."

"Lalu dimana masalahnya?" Luki mengernyit pada temanya itu.

"tentu saja aku marah!aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Mereka dulu pernah jalan bersama! Gadis itu selalu saja baik pada sepupuku," wajah Luki mulai mengeras penuh emosi ketika mengatakanya.

"ahahaha..." gakupo terbahak keras. Teman-temanya yang lain sontak terdiam menatap pemuda ungu gondrong itu dengan heran.

"oh... maaf lanjutkan saja." ujar Gakupo minta maaf, sadar bahwa dirinya mengganggu yang lain. Masing-masing dari temanya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatanya masing-masing.

Gakupo kembali menatap Luki yang tampak kesal karena ditertawakan tiba-tiba.

"kenapa kau tertawa?"

"kau itu imut sekali Luki. Aku tidak tau kau ternyata sampai mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti itu. kalau bergitu masalahnya kenapa kau tidak berusaha lebih keras lagi agar Rin menyukaimu dan bersikap lembut padamu? Kalau kau iri dengan sepupumu karena ia pernah jalan dengan Rin kenapa kau tidak mengajak Rin kencan saja? "

"aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"jangan buang kesempatan atau kau bisa saja menyesal nantinya." Gakupo menepuk bahu temanya menyemangati. Setelahnya keduanya tak saling bicara lagi. Luki sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri dan gakupo diam-diam menyeringai memperhatikan pemuda itu.

' _bodoh!'_

* * *

Luki kembali ke apartemenya pukul 3 dini hari. Ia cukup lelah, tidak hanya lelah fisik karena pekerjaanya hari ini dan pesta tadi, tapi juga karena memikirkan masalah Rin. Ia akan langsung tidur saja setelah ini. Mandi dimalam hari hanya akan membuatnya flu keesokan harinya. Pemuda itu berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong apartemenya yang sepi. Dahinya mengernyit melihat dari kejauhan tampak seseorang duduk meringkuk disamping pintu apartemenya. Siluet rambut kuning itu. Luki mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri sosok itu. perasaanya membuncah detik itu juga mendapati dugaanya ternyata benar. Orang yang duduk didepan pintu apartemenya adalah Rin dan gadis itu tampaknya tertidur karena napasnya teratur.

Luki mengamati gadis itu dalam diam. Wajahnya manis sekali ketika tidur seperti itu dan rambutnya berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu. Luki jadi gatal ingin menyentuhnya. Tangan pemuda itu terjulur tapi sang objek ternyata perlahan membuka matanya.

"Lu-luki..." Gumam Rin entah masih sadar atau tidak tiba-tiba memeluk Luki erat sampai tubuh pemuda itu terdorong kebelakang akibat gerakan-tiba-tiba itu. Luki menunggu dengan hati berdebar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia kira Rin akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak, gadis itu malah kembali tidur. Luki bisa merasakan napas gadis itu teratur dalam pelukanya. Luki tertawa kemudian, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membawa Rin kedalam apartemenya. Dengan sisa tenaganya Luki menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Luki memencet bell pintu tapi tak ada sahutan. Beberapa kali tapi tetap tak terbuka. Pemuda itu menghela napas kesal. Merogoh saku jaketnya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dilihatnya 2 pesan masuk dari dua nomor berbeda.

 _From: Kaito_

 _Aku dan Len sedang pergi liburan ke Kyoto untuk beberapa hari kedepan kami tidak akan pulang. Oh ya tolong jaga Rin selama kami pergi 'key?_

 _From : Rin_

 _Kau dimana? Adikku mau pergi ke Kyoto dengan Kaito. aku disuruh tinggal diapatomu selama mereka pergi._

Luki mendengus setelah membaca sms tersebut. Benaknya bertanya-tanya apa ini sebuah rencana yang disusun duo idiot itu? awas saja kalau ini semua benar-benar rencana kaito. gezzz...

Surai merah muda itu mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dari saku mantelnya. Memasukkanya ke lubang kunci, memutarnya kemudian pintu berderit terbuka. Luki melepas sepatunya. Tak peduli dengan menyalakan lampu dan suasana yang gelap gulita. Matanya sudah tidak bisa dkompromi ia sudah sangat ngantuk juga lelah ingin tidur ditambah Rin dipunggungnya benar-benar menambah penderitaanya. Luki berjalan kekamarnya, membaringkan Rin di tempat tidurnya. Tubuh Luki benar-benar terasa remuk dan lelah tak punya tenaga lagi matanya juga sudah sangat berat. Jadi pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Rin. Persetan dengan mandi! Pikirnya sebelum terlelap.

TBC


End file.
